Reload
by K. Berceuse
Summary: Tomoe ha jugado con un poder que no sabia como manejar... Ha llegado a un mundo del cual él no fue le elección de su Diosa.
1. En la mañana: Me preocupas

**_Reload_**

* * *

 ** _D_** _ibujo r ealizado por: **Julietta Suzuki** [Novela Gráfica]_

* * *

Se sentía como un sueño… Estaba flotando en aguas tan oscuras que podrían aterrar a cualquier sujeto que no estuviese familiarizado con las tinieblas, pero no a él, se sentía cómodo sin tanta luz a su alrededor. De vez en cuando podía apreciar como aparecían pequeñas luces que se iban apagando conforme se alejaba de ellas. Eran entradas a realidades. Realidades que ocurrían al mismo tiempo de donde el venia, podía saberlo gracias a un tenue susurro que se colaba por sus orejas. Le contaba secretos interesantes. No podía distinguir dónde ni cómo había llegado a aquel lugar. Ni tampoco quería saberlo, sin darse cuenta… Comenzó a escuchar una voz conocida…

 _Tomoe_

Se escuchaba lejana, le estaba llamando con ansiedad. ¿De quién se trataba?

 _Vuelve_

\- Tomoe… - ¿Quién estaba llamando a su nombre? - ¿Tomoe me escuchas?

\- ¿Uh? - Reconoció esa voz que ahora se escuchaba fuerte y claro, era su maestra. - Que…

\- Ahh menos mal que despiertas… Pensaba que te había ocurrido algo terrible

\- Nanami - Comenzó a abrir sus ojos con dificultad, se encontraba en su habitación con un profundo dolor en su cabeza sin recordar como había llegado ahí en primer lugar. -¿Que sucedió? - Cuestionó mientras se incorporaba -

\- No lo sé… Estaba por ir a la escuela cuando escuché un fuerte golpe en la cocina, cuando llegué estabas tumbado en el suelo. - Ahh era verdad, ahora recordaba que mientras alistaba el almuerzo de Nanami en un segundo a otro comenzó a sentirse terriblemente, el mundo le dio vueltas y no tuvo tiempo de afirmarse de ningún lugar - Me asusté un montón así que le pedí a Mizuki que me ayudara a llevarte a tu habitación. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algún lugar?

\- Estoy bien… Solo me sentí algo mareado.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No es normal que te suceda algo así. - Insistió tocando su frente para ver su temperatura. Sintió su mano tan cálida en su piel que se permitió disfrutarla por un momento… Por su tono de voz asumía que estaba preocupada por él, solo por un simple desmayo, pensó. Sin embargo no era normal que ese tipo de cosas le sucediera. - ¿Tomoe? ¿Sigues medio dormido? - Aprovechó que se había acercado levemente hacia su cuerpo para tirarla y recostarla encima de él. Mala elección. Aun se sentía desorientado e hizo un movimiento demasiado rápido, pero lo dejo pasar cuando vio el confuso y adorable rostro de la castaña -

\- ¿Estas preocupada por mí? Nanami~ - A la pobre chica se le comenzaron a subir los colores en el rostro al momento de que se dio cuenta como había terminado su gesto de amabilidad, logrando el cometido del kitsune -

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! - Respondió avergonzada -

\- Estoy feliz… Pero si quieres aliviar mis penas tendrás que hacer más que eso… - Susurró melodiosamente mientras la abrazaba con ternura, acercándola cada vez más a su cuerpo -

\- Pa-parece que estas mejor así que-

\- No - Evitó su escape enredando sus piernas con las de ella - Me duele mucho el cuerpo, así que tienes que cuidarme…

\- ¡Mentiroso!

\- Es verdad…

''Niña tonta'' Pensó el, no tenía otras intenciones más que mimarla antes de que llegaran interrupciones. Cosa que era común cuando se habían consolidado como pareja. Le causaba gracia ver como aquella diosa en sus brazos se moría de la vergüenza más por sus pensamientos que por el propio estado en el que se encontraban. Tal vez debía considerar el hacerlos realidad ahora que tenía la oportunidad de tenerla tan cerca. Antes de que pudiese seguir se sintió incómodo cuando se movió, como si algo más en su espalda hubiese aparecido de la nada, Nanami aprovecho ese pequeño lapso para liberarse de su abrazo.

\- Si ya te sientes mejor entonces me iré a la escuela - Se levantó con fuerza sin permitir que su familiar se lo impidiera, ordenando su uniforme - Creo que si me apresuro llegaré a la tercera hora…

\- Ahh que aburrida eres…

\- Si me quedó aquí seguramente correré peligro, además debes cuidar más tu salud-….. Tomoe…

\- ¿Qué sucede? - La joven diosa se mostró perpleja- ¿Viste algo raro?

\- Tu... Tienes dos colas…

\- …No Nanami, yo solo tengo una. - Respondió confundido -

\- ¡No, tienes dos colas! - Afirmó con más fuerza, molestando de paso al zorro cuando aquel grito le retumbo en los oídos - ¡Te ha salido otra cola!

\- ¡Yo solo tengo una! - La tomó de lado para que la chica la viese, encontrándose efectivamente con una división de sus colas que jamás había tenido. - Pero que-

\- Y es igual de felpuda que la otra… Que adorable~ - Nanami abrazó sus colas como una niña pequeña. Dándole directamente un escalofríos a su espina. No le gustaba que hiciese eso cuando no estaba dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias - Que suave…

\- Suéltame. No soy un peluche.

\- S-Si… - Se sentó a su lado observando como esta se contorneaba de un lado a otro - Dime Tomoe… ¿Por qué te ha salido otra cola? - Pregunto curiosa -

\- Es porque Tomoe-kun ha crecido~ - Una tercera voz se escuchó desde la salida, Mizuki junto con Mikage habían entrado a la habitación - Escuchamos un grito de Nanami-chan, espero que no te estés aprovechado de tu estado, zorro desvergonzado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú me lo vas a impedir?

\- No empiecen… Por favor…

\- Nanami-san tiene razón, como familiares deberían llevarse bien. - Comentó Mikage dirigiéndose al kitsune - Pasando a otro asunto. ¿Te sientes mejor? Nos asustamos mucho cuando te vimos tumbado en la cocina.

\- Si, solo fue por esto… - Respondió mostrando la nueva cola que había aparecido. Llamando la atención del antiguo dios -

\- Vaya, esto es interesante.

\- Así que tu desmayo solo fue causa de que no soportaste tu nuevo poder, ¿Tomoe-kun? - Cuestionó con malicia la serpiente albina mientras este lo veía fastidiado -

\- ¿Nuevo poder? ¿No es solo algo más que le salió? - Los tres hombres de la habitación la observaron como una niña pequeña que no entendía nada del mundo - ¿¡Qu-qué!? ¿¡Dije algo malo, Tomoe!?

\- No realmente… - Respondió con una amarga sonrisa -

\- Es normal que Nanami-chan no conozca la anatomía de los espíritus de zorro, cuando alcanzan los 1000 años sus colas comienzan a separarse, empiezan de una en una hasta alcanzar las 9 colas. Aunque hay algunos que han llegado a tener más…

\- Es como su insignia de conocimiento y longevidad… - Concluyó Mikage -

\- ¡N-No lo sabía! - Afirmó la castaña más curiosa que antes, aquel tema lo encontraba fascinante, más si se trataba de Tomoe. - ¿Entonces terminarás con 9 colas?

\- Quien sabe…- Respondió a su maestra un tanto molesto. Comenzaba a sentirse mareado nuevamente y aquel tema lo incomodaba un poco, desarrollar nueve colas significaba mantener su estado demoniaco, cosa que no tenía en sus planes futuros -

\- Bueno, de todas formas dejémoslo descansar Nanami-san. Tomoe en este momento debe estar más sensible de lo normal ya que su cuerpo está recibiendo mucho poder espiritual.

\- Si… - Se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida con los hombres del templo, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, se devolvió al familiar con una dulce sonrisa - Tomoe…

\- ¿Hmm?

\- Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme, ¿sí? - Aquellas palabras le dieron una cálida sensación, ¿estaba siendo considerada con él? -

\- ¿No irás a la escuela?

\- Puedo saltarlo por hoy… Además estaría todo el día preocupada por ti…

\- Pero no estoy enfermo...

\- ¡Ya lo sé! Pero yo también quiero cuidarte - _No siempre tengo la ocasión de hacer algo lindo por ti_ … Pensó para sus adentros-

\- Si no quieres ir a la escuela está bien, pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí. - Respondió secamente. - Sólo necesito dormir. - Tiró sus ropas para taparse hasta el cuello, miró de reojo el rostro de la chica que tenía a su lado y le dolió un poco el haberla entristecido. Se sentía feliz porque ella pensara en él, pero no quería ser cuidado como un cachorro desvalido. - Si… Necesito algo te lo haré saber. - Dio un último vistazo al ahora iluminado rostro de la joven diosa mientras le afirmaba enérgicamente con la cabeza, dándole una linda sonrisa -

\- Te dejaré dormir. Descansa~

Sin más se retiró cerrando la puerta con suavidad para no molestarlo, quedando sólo en aquella fría y oscura habitación. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, sin fuerzas y sus sentidos se encontraban más sensibles que antes, por lo que aprovechó de seguir durmiendo para evitarse la molestia. Jamás había pensado estar en aquella situación. No todos los zorros llegaban a vivir para que sus colas se dividieran, más que nada porque muy pocos llegaban a la vida adulta. Comenzó a sentir como si su cuerpo y su mente se volvían a dividir, la misma sensación antes de que su inocente diosa lo despertase. Volver a ese interesante lugar no se oía nada mal en ese momento, así que se permitió ser arrastrado a aquellas aguas tenebrosas nuevamente.

Sin embargo esa vez fue diferente. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba siendo obligado a decidir sobre dos caminos mientras él se mantenía en medio. No reconocía que podría haber en la salida de alguno de ellos y no podía volver por donde había llegado. Estaba confundido, pero no tenía tiempo de dudar ya que su aire comenzó a faltarle, aparentemente había llevado al extremo su estadía en la nada y su energía se estaba acabando, se decidió ir por el extremo derecho antes de que comenzara a ahogarse por la falta de oxígeno. Lo único que podía ver era esa luz. Una cegadora y molesta luz que lo dejó en la misma habitación antes de caer dormido. Estaba agitado y su cuerpo se sentía acalambrado, no volvería a hacer eso por mucho tiempo. Se incorporó para regular su respiración

\- Nanami…

Trató de llamarle con más fuerza, pero sus fuerzas no le acompañaban y lo único que consiguió fue un susurro casi inaudible, se sentía más cansado que antes. Cuando logró respirar con normalidad se levantó para buscar a su maestra. Aquel peligroso viaje le ocasionó una gran ansiedad, ver el rostro de la mujer que amaba seguramente lo calmaría. Cuando salió de la habitación pudo observar que ya eran altas horas de la madrugada, pensó seguramente estaría durmiendo, antes de dar la media vuelta hacia su alcoba escuchó el ruido de la televisión en la sala de estar y una pequeña esperanza se vislumbró en encontrarla despierta. Efectivamente era ella quien a duras penas podía mantener atención a la televisión.

\- … ¿Tomoe? ¿Te sientes mejor? - Preguntó con su particular inocencia y notorio cansancio. Antes de darse cuenta ya la estaba abrazando con necesidad - ¿¡T-Tomoe!? - El no respondió con palabras, la abrazó con más fuerza que antes. Haciéndole entender cuanto necesitaba ser calmado por su calor- Acaso… ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

\- … Algo así. - Se separó de ella con algo de vergüenza. Desde que se había permitido ser más abierto frente a sus propios sentimientos por la chica, hacia cosas que hasta para el eran inauditas.-

\- He… No es normal que actúes tan honestamente- La joven diosa parecía disfrutar esa muestra de sinceridad por parte de su generalmente arisco familiar -

\- Como sea, ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde? - Preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema -

\- Es Sábado, además Kurama tenía una entrevista nocturna, así que pensé en verlo~ - ¿Había visto bien? ¿O el rostro de Nanami se iluminó levemente al nombrar al cuervo? - Me iré a dormir, buenas noches. - Cuando se levantó en dirección a la salida el familiar le tomó del chaleco, haciendo que se tambaleara -Tomoe… ¿Pasa algo? - ¿Por qué la había detenido? Probablemente sólo había sido una percepción errada. La soltó desviando la mirada -

\- No es nada. Descansa.

Aun cuando se estuviese repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas palabras. Aquella imagen le había dado una amarga sensación, no le gustaba que su amada le diese algún indicio de sentimientos hacia otra persona. Menos a alguien quien detestaba con ganas gran parte del tiempo. Se levantó de la sala vacía y apagó la televisión que emitía un molesto ruido de interferencia. Se dirigió a su habitación, tal vez estaba pensando de más… Nanami no podía tener más sentimientos que de amistad hacia Kurama, además bien él sabía que aunque no fuese el caso tampoco debía preocuparse demasiado. Ella era fiel a sus propios sentimientos…

 _¿Verdad?_

* * *

 _Hola nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado el inicio de esta breve historia que tendrá 5 capítulos como mucho. Personalmente este año me propondré escribir 2 fics extensos para este fandom y esto no es mas que una especie de ensayo para crearme el hábito. Ya que no acostumbro a escribir fics para series shoujo (Personalmente las odio) asi que espero mejorar para darle el amor correspondido a Kamisama y a Nanami. Sin mas espero que la sigan con interés. Gracias por leer~_


	2. En el mediodia: Estás actuando extraño

Despertó con la misma sensación que la noche pasada. Algo en el ambiente le parecía diferente, como una nueva fragancia o un sonido que jamás había escuchado… Como si él fuera una pieza diferente en el mundo que le rodeaba. Probablemente era causado por la nueva etapa de su vida, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de acostumbrarse a esa extraña sensación, sólo era cosa de tiempo. Sirvió el desayuno con normalidad y se preparó para ejercer las labores diarias como familiar del templo. Aparentemente Mikage había salido temprano en la madrugada, mucho antes de que el familiar albino se despertase, dejando una nota avisando que iría a visitar a un preciado amigo del extremo de la ciudad y que para su mala fortuna volvería al anochecer. Necesitaba preguntarle como sobrellevar aquella situación de mejor manera… Incluso cuando no pudiese darle ninguna solución, para él sería un alivio al menos saber que contaba con la atención de su antiguo maestro. Cosa que no podía pedirle a la diosa de la tierra.

Fuera de eso, el día había pasado con normalidad. Nanami luego de terminar su desayuno, se dirigió al patio trasero para desarrollar las labores divinas con más calma mientras los niños de fuego le hacían compañía y le indicaban ciertas cosas para ayudarla a mejorar sus habilidades. Cuando pasaba a lo lejos para percatarse de que todo estuviese bien, algo le pareció diferente de aquella chica cuyo cabello jugueteaba con el delicado viento que corría anunciando la llegada del otoño. Su sonrisa brillaba con más fuerza que otros días y su silueta se veía mucho más femenina, sus gestos más elegantes y su cabello despeinado le hacía florecer una faceta tan sensual que ella desconocía. Quizás eran percepciones de él o Nanami simplemente estaba creciendo… Podían existir muchas razones y cualquiera podía ser una opción. Pero había un hecho irrefutable; No pudo evitar observarla cada vez que pasaba, definitivamente, ni ahora ni antes, había forma de que no se hubiese fijado en aquella chica de ojos tan preciosos que brillaban tanto como las noches estrelladas. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo la castaña fue la primera en aparecer en la mesa. Su amor por los platos de su familiar era un hecho que todos en el templo conocían.

\- ¿Tomoe hay alguna labor pendiente para mi?

\- Por ahora ninguna de gran importancia. – Respondió el astuto zorro mientras se servía un poco de té para acompañar a su maestra - ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Tienes planeado salir a algún lugar, Nanami-chan?

\- Ahhh. Si… Como es fin de semana pensaba en pasar la tarde con Ami y Kei. – Respondió con algo de timidez en sus palabras. Esperando no tener ninguna tarea pendiente. Y si la tuviese, que su familiar tuviera piedad en ella para postergarla ese día–

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte a la ciudad, Nanami-chan? – Preguntó un entusiasta Mizuki –

\- Tal vez en otra ocasión…

\- ¿A qué hora llegarás?

\- Como a la más o menos… - El tiempo que Tomoe se dedico a terminar el té que disgustaba le pareció eterno. Colocándola ansiosa. Cuando el albino posó una arisca mirada en su maestra dejó con sumo cuidado el vaso de cerámica en la mesa. -

\- … Si no estás aquí a las 8 en punto, yo personalmente iré a buscarte.

\- ¿De que estas hablando, Tomoe-kun? – El tono de voz que había usado el zorro le pareció un tanto posesivo a la serpiente, como si tuviese todo el derecho de exigirle lo que quisiera a la joven diosa quien en ese momento lo observaba pensativa –

\- ¿Qué? Nanami debe entender que como diosa del templo no debería permanecer mucho tiempo en el mundo de los humanos. Además puede ser peligroso para ella.

\- Pero para eso está-

\- Entendido~ Estaré aquí a las 8 a mas tardar para no preocuparlos.

Respondió sin rodeos y con suma tranquilidad ante las tajantes y autoritarias palabras de su familiar. Sin tomarle mayor relevancia. El resto del almuerzo la conversación que tenían los integrantes del templo eran temas banales y sin importancia. Pero para Tomoe, le pareció que la chica que tenía a su lado se encontraba algo nerviosa mientras terminaba su comida. Le miraba cada momento como queriendo pronunciar ciertas palabras que en su boca no podían ser articuladas, haciendo que el kitsune se preguntara si tenía algo importante que contarle.

Al terminar, Nanami se retiró a su habitación para prepararse para la salida con sus amigas del mundo terrenal. Cuando fue la hora, Tomoe la escoltó para llevarla a los pies de las escaleras del templo. Si no iba a verla durante toda la tarde por lo menos disfrutaría cada segundo que pasara junto a él.

\- Al parecer fue rápido para ti acostumbrarte a tu nuevo poder… Es algo extraño ver a Tomoe con dos colas caminando por el templo…

\- Molesta de vez cuando pero no es nada que no pueda acostumbrarme. – Respondió con simpleza, ciertamente aún le molestaba pero era fácil para él olvidarla conforme pasaba el tiempo –

\- Estoy feliz de escucharlo… - Sonrió con dulzura, ocasionando una agradable sensación en el corazón de su familiar –

\- Recuerda llegar puntual a casa, Nanami. – Comentó una vez llegando a su destino – No me gustaría estar preocupado por ti durante todo el día…

\- S-si… - La joven diosa desvió la mirada, avergonzada por la notoria preocupación de su familiar hacia su bienestar. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan honesto con sus emociones? Aun cuando no fuese algo habitual, le parecía lindo… Y de algún modo peligroso–

\- Nanami… - Ahí estaba lo que temía, acercó sus garras hacia la mejilla de la chica con ternura, haciendo que elevara su mirada con algo de asombro al ver que el rostro de Tomoe estaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo – Si sucede cualquier imprevisto, no dudes en llamarme con tus palabras…

\- ¿Qué- Qué estás haciendo?…. ¡¿Tomoe?!… - El rostro de la castaña parecía hervir en vergüenza por la sugerente forma en que el kitsune formo aquellas simples palabras, podía sentir su respiración golpeando en su rostro y sus ojos lavanda se encontraban tan profundamente clavados en sus labios que por un momento sintió que le besaría, él divertido, solo besó su mejilla y la soltó. Alejándose de ella con una sonrisa ladeada sumamente atractiva para los ojos de la diosa -

\- Sólo estoy diciendo que cuidarte también es parte de mi trabajo. Ahora vete.

\- … Adiós. – Aquellas palabras le hicieron entrar en razón. Sin embargo la actitud de Tomoe le causó una notoria confusión que necesito un momento para procesar las últimas palabras dichas del zorro. Cuando desapareció en dirección al paradero del autobús, apareció Mizuki en camino a las escaleras, mirándolo con molestia –

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Tomoe-kun?

\- Fui a buscar flores. – Respondió con sarcasmo haciendo que la sangre de Mizuki hirviera en rabia. - ¿Querías acompañarme?

\- ¡No actúes como si no supieras de que hablo! Sabes perfectamente que deberías medir tu comportamiento con Nanami-chan. Zorro desgraciado.

\- Nanami no es una damisela que deba ser rescatada por ti.

\- Sabes de que hablo.- Respondió resignado, sabía que no sacaba nada con discutir con aquel terco zorro- Nanami-chan no necesita ser rescatada por nadie. Lo que digo es que deberías recordar que tienes que actuar como un familiar honorable.

\- No te preocupes serpiente. A diferencia de ti yo no seria capaz de secuestrar a mi maestra.

\- … Eso espero.

Respondió dándole la espalda al kitsune, dirigiéndose al templo para evitar una futura confrontación. Por lo general ninguno de los dos comprendía las acciones del otro y tendían a ignorarlas gran parte del tiempo si es que no se estaban fastidiando. Pero le parecía un tanto exagerado por parte de la serpiente exigirle un trato mas recatado con su diosa. Era cierto que desde que se habían consolidado como pareja su relación se había estrechado como cualquiera. Pero Mizuki nunca había demostrado tan directamente su molestia por su cercano comportamiento.

No lo pensó por mucho tiempo y siguió con su trabajo. Nanami iba a estar afuera todo el día correteando juntos a sus amigas, por lo que aprovecharía de lavar su futón del cual siempre terminaba peleando para que se lo entregara. Cuando lo levantó cayeron un montón de cosas que la castaña mantenía ocultas por debajo del cubre. No recordaba que Nanami guardara tantos libros de fotografías que sacaba ocasionalmente con un aparato pequeño que producía un sonido molesto, llamado cámara. Los apiló con sumo cuidado dejándolos en un costado de la recamara de la chica y se dirigió a la salida con rapidez antes de caer en la tentación de curiosear aquellas fotografías.

Las horas pasaron con calma mientras probaba un delicioso licor que había conseguido hace un par de semanas. Las hojas resecas comenzaban a caer con delicadeza cerca del porche en el que se encontraba recostado mientras Mizuki y los espíritus se encontraban en la sala viendo la televisión. El templo siempre volvía a su calma habitual cuando Nanami no se encontraba en él. Le parecía vacío, solitario. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a rendirse por el agotamiento y cayó en un profundo sueño que lo desconecto de la realidad. Al despertar se incorporó de golpe, estaba oscuro y un montón de estrellas se mostraban en el cielo nocturno. Había sido arropado y sentía una esencia conocida en la sala de estar. ¿Había llegado por su cuenta? Se dirigió rápidamente en donde pensaba que se encontraba aquella chica inocente que esperaba desde hace mucho. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Mikage bebiendo un poco de té.

\- Ohh espero que hayas descansado bien. Tomoe. – Le saludó con su habitual gentileza –

\- ¿En dónde esta Nanami?

\- Al parecer aun no ha llegado- - Sin dejar que terminara la oración corrió en dirección a la salida invocando el vehículo que utilizaba con su fuego fatuo. Antes de salir vio el reloj de muro que se encontraba en el templo. Eran ya las 2 de la madrugada - ¡Tomoe! ¿A dónde vas?

\- ¡Iré a buscar a Nanami! Esa mocosa tuvo que llegar hace 6 horas atrás.

\- ¡Espera! Ella no-

Las palabras de Mikage fueron arrastradas por el viento sin poder llegar a Tomoe, él ya se había elevado con fuerza en búsqueda de la castaña. Era demasiado tarde para que ella estuviese en aquel mundo sin ningún tipo de protección. ¿Qué llegaría puntualmente? Y una mierda… Cuando la viese le reprendería por su atrevido comportamiento. Después de todo, ¿por qué se quedaría hasta tan tarde con aquellas chicas? Jamás lo había hecho, incluso cuando se demoraba mas de la cuenta, ella siempre regresaba antes de las 11 de la noche.

La buscó por todos lados, el centro, los parques, el acuario… Incluso en el karaoke que se había atrevido a ir por primera vez a una de aquellas citas a ciegas humanas. Comenzaba a atormentarse, su búsqueda ya estaba tardando más de la cuenta. Después de unos segundos uno de sus fuegos fatuos había vuelto con mucha prisa.

\- ¡Tomoe-sama, ya se donde se encuentra Nanami-sama!

\- Llévame.

El lugar en el cual aquella llama de fuego fatuo lo dirigió fue a uno que jamás se hubiese esperado. Era la casa de Kurama. Y en efectivo. Se encontraba ahí, en el balcón con la misma ropa que había salido esa mañana y un poco desordenada, viendo un pedazo de papel con algo de nostalgia. Un sinfín de preguntas se desarrollaron en su cabeza buscando el motivo, la razón o la excusa que podría tener para permanecer en el departamento del desagradable cuervo que en pocas situaciones se podían soportar. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella… Tal vez le podría dar una buena razón, tal vez solo se le había hecho tarde y Kurama le tendió una mano amiga, cualquier cosa estaba bien, sólo necesitaba escucharlo de su boca… Antes de llegar lo suficientemente cerca para que lo viese una mano conocida lo detuvo con firmeza junto con su trance.

\- Mantente observando. Tomoe-kun.

Era la serpiente que le veía con una mirada que jamás habia esperado de él. Una mirada compasiva y algo molesta. Hizo lo que le pidió y se mantuvo observando desde lejos a su diosa, hasta que el dueño de la casa salio en su búsqueda colocando una manta sobre sus hombros.

\- No deberías estar en el balcón con este frío. Te enfermarás, Nanami – Susurró con dulzura cerca de su oído mientras le abrazaba por la espalda, una acción que haría a cualquier chica adolescente temblar por sentir su calor en contra de su cuerpo, la castaña sin embargo no se inmutó ni de su gesto ni de haber sido protegida con una cálida tela - ¿Aún estás preocupada?

\- Estaba pensando que debí avisarle a Tomoe que me irías a buscar. Estará preocupado.

\- Es bueno que se preocupe – Respondió retirando su cabello lentamente hacia un costado para ver con claridad el preocupado semblante de la chica en sus brazos. Se veía tan linda ante sus ojos que no pudo evitar darle un delicado y lento beso en su cuello. Haciendo que Nanami cerrara los ojos por un instante ante la sensación del contacto de su piel con los labios del tengu.- Debe recordar que no siempre puede controlarte como le apetezca.

\- No me controla… Es mi familiar, sólo se preocupa por mi.

\- Yo también me preocupo por ti. – Tomó su hombro para que se volteara, quedando de frente a su rostro. A diferencia de Nanami, quien se sentía un poco culpable. Él estaba extrañamente fastidiado –

\- ¿Estás molesto otra vez? – Preguntó un poco incomoda, desviando la mirada del hombre quien tenia en frente –

\- Por supuesto.

Antes de que pudiese responder fue atrapada por sus labios con fuerza. Tomando posesión de los sentidos y pensamientos de la diosa de la tierra. Sabía que cuando estuviese con él no debería pensar en Tomoe, pero era difícil considerando que vivía gran parte del tiempo junto a él. No le gustaba verlo triste o perturbado por su causa, y era razón de la mayor parte de las peleas que tenia con Kurama. Comenzó lentamente a acariciar su cabeza abriéndose paso por su cabello con una de sus manos, ocasionando agradables cosquilleos en la piel de la castaña. Poco a poco comenzó a profundizar su cercanía cuando Nanami por un suspiro abrió levemente su boca, el cuervo se aprovechó para llevar aquel beso de una forma mas adulta. Mas íntima. Recorriendo su boca con devoción y necesidad. Mientras mas pasaba el tiempo la situación comenzaba a tornar un color diferente, llevándose lejos la conciencia de la chica junto con sus dudas de permanecer a su lado, se dejó ser tomada, deseada por aquel demonio que siempre conseguía dejar su mente en blanco. Cuando sus labios ya no fueron suficiente el pelirrojo recorrió su cuello con sus labios, disfrutando cada segundo de su suave y tersa piel de la que nunca terminaba por complacerse de ella. Aprovechó la sumisión de la chica para tomarla por sus caderas, obligándole a recorrerlo con sus piernas. La llevó al calor de su habitación para disfrutar con mas atención cada rincón de la diosa en sus brazos.

Fue reposada con delicadeza en la amplia y suave cama del cantante. Sus ojos se encontraban dilatados, su melena caía desordenada en aquellas blancas sábanas que conocían los mas profundos secretos de la pareja. Su respiración entrecortada ocasionaba que su pecho subiera frenéticamente. Era una escena digna de ser apreciada y Kurama se sentía feliz siendo la única persona que conocía aquella faceta de la diosa de la tierra, de una mujer que usualmente actuaba como una niña inocente. Se acomodó encima de ella sin aplastarla y volvió hacia su boca, esta vez fue besaba dulcemente, demostrándole todo el amor que poseía por aquella chica.

\- Si tanto quieres volver a tu templo te llevaré en unas horas. Pero déjame impregnar tu olor en mis sábanas. – Susurró con un mordisco suave en el cuello que se moría por atender, a lo que ella río con dulzura cuando sintió su caliente respiración golpeando su piel –

\- Que cliché eres. Tengu.

Tal y como había prometido, la llevó al templo una vez terminaron de arreglarse correctamente. Fue dejada cerca del tori con sumo cuidado y desplegó el vuelo con elegancia digna de un general. Era de madrugada, así que Nanami pensaba que todos sus familiares estarían durmiendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando pasó por el porche pudo observar una copa de sake y un hombre albino contemplando el cielo estrellado que lo acompañaba una luna menguante. Ahí estaba nuevamente el sentimiento de culpa, le había mandado un mensaje a Mizuki informándole que se quedaría en casa de Kurama ya que una de sus entrevistas se había cancelado. Pero como esperaba, siempre que se quedaba a dormir afuera del templo, el kitsune se mantenía despierto hasta que llegara. Se encaminó con sutileza y en silencio hacia el, por lo menos le debía una pequeña disculpa.

\- Tomoe… Ya llegué. – El demonio no se volteo ni hizo ademan de haberla escuchado, pero sus orejas se movieron en dirección hacia su voz –

\- … Bienvenida.

\- … ¿Estás molesto porque no te avisé, cierto? – Preguntó con algo de ternura en sus palabras, tratando de suavizar la postura de su familiar – La próxima vez te lo diré para que no me vuelvas a esperar despierto. Esta vez lo juro.

\- ¿Cuántas veces me lo has prometido? – Aquella respuesta no se la esperó. Su voz sonaba pastosa y algo lenta. ¿Estaba borracho? –

\- Creo que… 3 veces este mes. – Antes de darse cuenta Tomoe la tenía contra la pared con una velocidad impresionante, en un segundo a otro tenia su rostro en frente... Demasiado cerca... Pudo ver entonces sus orbes lavandas. Estaban rojas y algo irritadas. Cualquier persona diría que estuvo llorando por largas horas, pero no él… Nanami sabia que Tomoe jamas sucumbía ante sus emociones ni aunque de ello dependiera su vida, lo sabia de sobra. – Tomoe… ¿Te irritó algo en el rostro? Tus ojos están roj-

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas acostándote con ese cuervo?

* * *

 _¡He vuelto! :D muchas gracias por los reviews que dejaron en el acto anterior, me hizo verdaderamente feliz, pero por una situación no pude actualizar hasta ahora, prometo que muy pronto continuaré esta historia. ¡Se viene lo bueno!_


	3. En la tarde: Me confundes

**Capítulo III**

Aquella pregunta tan dura la dejó sin habla que no fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno. ¿Tomoe había dicho lo que creyó oír? Había sonado golpeado, grosero y sin nada de delicadeza, pero con algo de dolor en su voz mezclado con un fuerte olor a alcohol que llegó directamente a sus sentidos. Una mezcla no propia del familiar tranquilo y elocuente que conocía. Nanami no sabía cómo actuar ni que decir… Estaba confundida, dolida y sumamente enojada… Sin embargo no era capaz de expresar ni una sola palabra. Estaba congelada.

\- Te vi en el balcón cuando se acercó a ti y comenzó a tocarte. Dime… ¿Cómo se sintió cuando recorrió su lengua por tu cuello? ¿Te gustó cuándo tocó tu cabello y te agarró de las caderas mientras entraban a su departamento? – Dicho esto comenzó a encaminarse desde su pierna hasta sus glúteos con una de sus manos, apretando con fuerza la delicada piel de su formado trasero femenino, el dolor que sintió cuando aquellas garras se incrustaron en su piel y la cercanía de su cuerpo contra él fue lo suficiente para hacerla reaccionar, su cuerpo se incorporó con un grito ahogado que apenas se pudo escuchar. Asustada y sin pensarlo dos veces le golpeo el pecho con todas sus fuerzas para quitárselo de encima. Sin embargo fue inútil, era ella solo una frágil humana y el… Un youkai de fuerza incomparable -

\- ¡T-Tomoe tú-

\- Ahh quería quemarlo en ese mismo instante, pero no pude hacer nada… - Susurró una ronca y ansiosa voz cerca de su oreja que encrespó todo su cuerpo, mientras le tomaba las manos contra la pared, imposibilitando alguna lucha. Estaba entrando en pánico, veía los ojos de un demonio sediento de sangre y lujuria. Pero no podía moverse, él se lo impedía con el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella. – No me importa lo que haya sucedido en su cama… Te demostrare que la única persona que debe tocar tu cuerpo soy yo.

Antes de que Nanami pudiese siquiera responder o reaccionar ante las acusaciones del kitsune, sus prendas fueron rasgadas con una brutalidad similar a la de un animal salvaje. El chaleco y la blusa que la cubrían del frio habían sido despojadas con tanta fuerza que comenzaron deshilacharse y brotaron ligeras líneas de sangre en sus brazos gracias a las filosas garras de Tomoe. Entre tanta tela destrozada cubriendo su delgado cuerpo se podía apreciar parcialmente un sostén que protegía a la castaña de su vergüenza. Toda su atención fue dirigida a cubrir con sus manos su íntima prenda para evitar más exposición mientras un par de fríos labios se posaron en los suyos con brutalidad, ante la impresión los abrió levemente para detenerlo utilizando su autoridad, pero aquellos seductores labios le estaban quitando el aire al adentrarse sin ninguna vergüenza a su boca, mordiendo y succionando con una necesidad casi desesperada mientras disgustaba todo a su paso. Comenzó lentamente a llevarse las fuerzas de la chica que entre jadeos no lograba utilizar el poder de las palabras. Los labios de su familiar eran hábiles y firmes, su lengua suave y tentadora. Estaba perdiendo lentamente la lucha contra Tomoe. Estaba siendo derrotada por sus brazos, sus caricias que rozaban su piel con necesidad y aquellos ojos violetas que reflejaban un profundo deseo de llevar esa situación a niveles inimaginables.

Tomoe, el espléndido familiar que hacia lo imposible por hacerla feliz, quien se esforzaba todos los días para que ella pudiese vivir una vida sencilla y tranquila. El mismo Tomoe que se volvía loco cuando se enfermaba muy superficialmente o la cuidaba sólo por un pequeño corte. Ese Tomoe, estaba en ese momento hiriéndole con horribles palabras, desnudando no solo su cuerpo, sino su control por sus acciones, su conciencia fue llevada lejos y ocasionaba poco a poco un calor abrasador en el centro de su vientre que hace mucho tiempo no era responsable de encender. Ese mismo Tomoe atento, delicado y preocupado… Estaba destrozándola de todas las formas posibles.

Cuando fue llevada al piso el zorro que hace bastante tiempo había perdido la noción de la realidad comenzó a tocar aquella tersa piel con sus dedos desde sus extremos hacia su torso con una paciencia desquiciante y sin nada de tacto, mientras se encaminaba a su cuello sin dejar de rozar sus labios con la piel de su garganta, succionándola de vez en cuando creando ligeros moretones que se verían a la mañana siguiente. Cuando comenzó a disgustar aquella parte en donde el olor de la chica era más potente, escuchó un débil y doloroso sollozo que lo hizo levantar su rostro.

\- Tomoe… Me duele… Tomoe…

Nanami se encontraba respirando agitadamente, ocasionando que su pecho se levantara en movimiento enloquecedor. Sus labios se encontraban hinchados, húmedos y semi abiertos por su causa. El rastro de ropa que permanecía en su cuerpo le daba un toque sumamente erótico y algo prohibido que no debía ser visto por cualquiera. Sin embargo le destrozó el corazón en mil pedazos ver que protegía los ojos que tanto amaba con uno de sus brazos, en sus mejillas se encontraban rastros de lágrimas que caían hace bastante tiempo. Sus jadeos se cortaban de vez en cuando al tratar de tomar aire, demostrando su temblor ante la expectación de que Tomoe siguiera tocándola con tanta brutalidad. Parecía frágil, débil como un animalito pequeño…Siendo violada por una bestia. Y él lo había causado.

Lo último que sintió la joven diosa luego de que Tomoe bajara hacia su cuello, fue ser levantada con sumo cuidado y ser cubierta con una prenda que caía en sus hombros que tenía el inconfundible olor de su querido familiar. Sin levantar la vista en Tomoe, cubrió totalmente su piel expuesta con la delicada tela del haori mientras con sus brazos abrazaba su mancillado torso, había detenido sus sollozos, pero sus lágrimas no terminaban de salir. Quería gritar, golpearlo, herirlo como él lo había hecho… Pero era imposible. Solo quería saber por qué Tomoe le había dañado de aquel forma, la razón de su actos… Era lo único que necesitaba saber. Lo único que atinó fue a tomar la manga del kimono del hombre quien tenía en frente con una de sus temblorosas manos, arrugando la tela.

\- … ¿Por qué?... – Logró susurrar con un hilo de voz. Esperando la respuesta levantó su mirada, encontrándose con aquellos profundos ojos que solo reflejaba una profunda tristeza - …. Tomoe….

\- Lo siento tanto… - Abrazó su cuerpo con una dulzura que jamás había sentido anteriormente, esta vez podía sentir claramente la cálida piel del kitsune y los latidos de su corazón cerca de su oído, relajando su postura y deteniendo sus lágrimas – Nunca más… Prometo que nunca más…

Se repetía una y otra vez en aquel lugar del templo. La voz fragmentada y ronca de un hombre adulto que parecía haber cometido el peor acto de maldad en su vida entera. Pedía el perdón de su maestra hasta que su voz comenzó a desaparecer, mezclándose con los susurros de una oscuridad total.

Lo último que se escuchó esa difícil noche del templo Mikage, fue el roce constante de una mano acariciando el cabello de una bestia divina tratando, inútilmente, de que las heridas ocasionadas en ambos trataran de cerrarse… Solo con un dulce gesto de una mano y una voz temblorosa pidiendo perdón.

* * *

\- Mikage-san… ¿Usted cree que debamos permitir que Tomoe-kun permanezca al lado de Nanami-chan? - Preguntó consternado mirando de reojo al antiguo dios del matrimonio mientras se servía un poco de sake. -

\- … Pues, sigue siendo su familiar. Estoy seguro que Tomoe podrá sobrellevar esta situación, por muy difícil que parezca, tengo fe en él.

\- ¡Pero él no es nuestro Tomoe-kun!

Respondió con nerviosismo el joven familiar, recordando el rostro del kitsune el día anterior y como por una milésima de segundos. Pudo ver los ojos de un demonio sediento de sangre y rencor.

 _ **Flash-Back~**_

Ahí estaba, quieto, atento a cada movimiento y respuesta que ejercía su querida amada en brazos de otro hombre. Hace mucho tiempo el esperaba escuchar los suspiros de su boca, tocar cada porción de su tersa piel con sus garras, incluso la que jamás podía visualizar en el día a día. Pero todo lo que él esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo, lo estaba observando de la mano de ese cuervo que lo único que pensaba era como sacarle gritos de agonía y clemencia. Pero no podía moverse… Toda esa situación le parecía tan shockeante que simplemente se dio la vuelta para no seguir con esa escena. Si se quedaba lo más probable es que mataría a su amada de paso.

Mizuki lo siguió un tanto consternado mientras se dirigían al templo Mikage en silencio. Para él, no es que la escena le hubiese parecido fuera de lo común. Nanami y Kurama habían sido pareja desde hace mucho tiempo, pero la actitud del zorro albino le parecía un tanto extraña. Era claro que compartía la envidia de que aquella chica no suspirara su nombre, pero sus ojos reflejaban algo diferente más que una simple envidia.

Cuando llegaron al templo, Mikage los esperaba en la entrada, antes de que pudiese decir algo. Tomoe se le abalanzo en sus brazos como si de un cachorro se tratase. Este solo lo recibió entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba su cabeza con sumo cuidado, tratando de aliviar su dolor.

\- Ahora te das cuenta, ¿no es así?

\- … ¿Qué se supone que sucedió?

\- Tú no formas parte de esta realidad. - Susurró con dulzura al igual que un padre protector, mientras veía como sus orbes, generalmente frías y transparentes se llenaban de emociones. - Todo lo que ha sucedido en tu vida, se desvinculó en este mundo. Nanami no te ha fallado, así que no te desmorones Tomoe. Por favor…

\- Quiero volver, Mikage… Déjame volver…

\- Lo sé.

 _ **Flash-Forward**_

Lo abrazaba como si con ello pudiese despertar de aquella realidad. Le dolía verlo así… Tan débil y delicado que en cualquier momento se rompía su corazón y terminara mancillado por la desesperación de ser traicionado.

Luego de que lograra calmarlo, lo llevó hacia el templo para que pudiese descansar en las sabanas de su habitación. Fue la última vez que ambos lo vieron aquel día.

Al día siguiente, cuando se dirigió para saber el estado del kitsune no se esperó ver a su maestra acurrucada junto a él en el mismo futon. Algo dentro de él se removió, como si Nanami en cualquier momento fuese a ser herida por las garras de una bestia. Sin embargo los dejó descansar, no quería despertarla tan abruptamente, además de que tenía que tener buenas razones para estar durmiendo junto a él. ¿Quién era él para pedirle explicaciones?

Abrió los ojos con molestia cuando los rayos del sol traspasaron la luz de la ventana, estaba en una habitación que pocas veces se atrevía a entrar y una fragancia mezclada a sake y lavanda se impregnaba en su nariz. Al reincorporarse se dio cuenta que una fuerza se lo impedía, eran sus brazos, que al momento de moverse, la aprisionaron con más fuerza atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

\- No te muevas… - Susurró una voz pastosa y unos ojos violetas que la dejaron sin aliento por la cercanía de su rostro - Tuve un sueño horrible… Por favor, quédate conmigo…

\- T-Tomoe… Yo no debería estar aquí…

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó con un deje de tristeza en su voz -

\- ¿Por qué? Porque yo… - Trató de responder mientras se removía de su abrazo, esa mirada… Tenía que alejarse de esa mirada llena de emociones - Tomoe... Yo no debería estar así contigo… Cuando tengo a Kurama. - Esa sola oración fue la responsable que sus brazos fueran disueltos con rapidez, como si su piel le quemara ante el tacto de la chica - ¿Por qué estas actuando así? Tú no eres cariñoso conmigo… ¿De verdad eres Tomoe?

\- … Lo soy. - Respondió desviando la mirada al suelo en conjunto con sus orejas. Ninguno de los dos mencionaba nada, solo existía un incómodo silencio en aquella habitación. -

\- … Entonces no entiendo. Dime Tomoe… Tal vez pueda entenderlo si me lo explicas… - Respondió tocando el pecho de su familiar con una de sus manos. Haciendo que este levantara la mirada un tanto impresionado por su gesto - Tú no… Eres mi Tomoe.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta? - Dio una leve sonrisa ladeada y una mirada con cierto aire de malicia, haciendo que el corazón de la chica diese un brinco. El aún tenía algo de poder sobre ella. Y eso era lo que le asustaba. -

\- P-Pero como… No entiendo cómo es posible.

\- Yo he ganado un gran poder con mi segunda cola. Uno de esos poderes es la capacidad de ver y visitar diferentes líneas de multiversos que ocurren cerca de mi propio espacio.

\- Entonces… Quiere decir que eres de una realidad alterna a la nuestra... - El rostro de Nanami estaba algo confundido ante la explicación. Pero parecía entender lo más importante -

\- Exacto. Y he caído justo en el maldito lugar en donde tu…. No eres mía. Nanami. - Ante lo último el zorro albino tomo su mano y la besó con dulzura, haciendo que la pequeña diosa quedara sumamente avergonzada -

\- ¿¡Qué!? Espera… ¿¡Quiere decir que tú y yo estamos saliendo en otro lugar!?

\- Hmp. - Desvió por un momento la mirada hacia otro lado y le dio una sonrisa amarga. Pasó un par de segundos para que volviese a verla a los ojos - Espero que entiendas que… Hacerte algún daño es imperdonable viniendo de mi parte. Si quieres que me mantenga al margen de ti hasta que pueda volver, lo entenderé

\- No - Se apresuró a decir antes de que siguiera - No es necesario, creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir…. Para ti el que este con Kurama debe ser insostenible. Creo que incluso te hice mucho daño -'' _Para que actuara como un animal posesivo_ ''- … No tienes por qué alejarte de mí. Volvamos a empezar. - Concluyó con una dulce sonrisa, haciendo que el demonio se la devolviese como reflejo. Incluso en aquella realidad era capaz de ver esa amabilidad que la caracterizaba - Además no sabemos cuánto tiempo tengas que quedarte, ¿no?

\- Mikage dijo que en una semana seguramente podría volver. Ya que los multiversos tienen segundos exactos cuando pueden ser atravesados.

\- Entiendo, entonces será un gusto estar a tu cuidado por esta semana. Tomoe~ - El nombrado la observó por un momento, haciéndolo reír por lo bajo -

\- El gusto será mío. Nanami.

* * *

\- ¿Entonces harás las labores del templo como siempre?

\- Por supuesto. En cualquier lugar sigo siendo el honorable familiar del templo Mikage, y como tal debo hacer honor a ese título, serpiente estúpida - Respondió con autoridad mientras le entregaba una porción de comida a la joven Diosa -

\- Me alegra que pudieses sobrellevar la situación de forma tan madura. - Comentó Mikage, probando un poco del delicioso almuerzo que había hecho el familiar - No te darás cuenta cuando estés en tu verdadero hogar.

\- No creo que a Tomoe-kun le complique hacer las labores del templo o ejercer las labores básicas como familiar, sino a morderse la lengua mientras deje a Nanami-chan salir con Kurama.

\- ¡Mizuki!

\- Está bien, Nanami - Tocó el hombro de la chica para que no siguiera gritando al albino. La castaña lo miro sentándose nuevamente en su lugar - Esa realidad es parte de tu mundo. Yo no tengo por qué inmiscuirme en algo del cual me es ajeno.

\- Pero…

\- Está bien - Le dio una dulce sonrisa para calmarla - Termina tu comida.

'' _Estará todo bien. Esto aun cuando se vea igual, no es parte de mi propio mundo._ ''

Trataba de repetirse una y otra vez, debía aguantarlo como el digno familiar que era mientras lavaba la loza y analizaba sus labores pendientes. Aun cuando seguía preocupado por su trabajo, aquella situación le era ajena. Por lo que tenía que relacionarlo tal y como era. Por mucho que le quisiera romper la cara a Kurama cuando viniese a buscar a su diosa, no debía interponerse en esa relación. No era permitido. ¿Cuántas situaciones tuvo que permanecer elocuente y sereno, cuando dentro de él lo único que quería era mandarlo todo al diablo? Estaría bien siempre y cuando pudiese mantener la compostura. No iba a ser difícil. Él era Tomoe después de todo.

\- Nanami, te he venido a buscar. ¿Quieres ir al parque acuático?

Me miro de reojo buscando una respuesta. ¿Qué quieres querida? Ve y sal con tu novio.

Cuando tuvo una sonrisa de mi parte que era parcialmente cubierta de la mirada del tengu con mi abanico, tomó su mano con cautela. Esa asquerosa mano de cuervo.

\- ¿Estaremos afuera todo el día?

\- Claro, ¿por qué no? No es como tuvieses alguna entretención en este templo.

Mantenerse con la postura y elegante y refinada que lo caracterizaba, no debía sucumbir ante la desesperación de la fuerza bruta.

\- ¿Por qué tu zorro esta tan callado?

\- Jajajaja… Sólo vámonos Kurama.

Expresar solo una leve sonrisa para las personas quienes se atreven de mirar mi rostro directamente es la clave de la buena educación.

\- Está bien, nos vemos~

\- Pásenlo bien. Nanami, Kurama-kun.

\- ¡Gracias Mikage-san!

\- Nanami-chan, tráeme algún bocadillo.

Recuerda que no es tu maestra. Esta no es la vida que te corresponde. Mantener la distancia lo mejor posible para no caer ante grandes errores.

Hubiese sido fácil si sólo te hubieses ido, mi estimado cuervo de mierda. Sin embargo tenías que arruinarlo con tu descerebrada actitud de incitar lo que no puedes controlar mirándome de reojo y comenzando poco a poco a acercar aquella sucia mano a la cintura de quien, comparte la existencia de mi mujer. No sólo eso, te atreviste desvergonzadamente de besar su mejilla sin quitar tu mirada de mí.

Era simple, te comportabas frente a nosotros mientras te largabas y a la mínima hacías lo que quisieras mientras yo no te estuviese viendo.

La elegancia y el buen comportamiento son propios de mi fama. Pero tu cuervo, la has jodido tentando a tu suerte sin poder evitar ser un idiota. Sólo por eso. Me divertiré viendo como pierdes lo que restriegas en mi cara.

Antes de que elevaras las alas que tanto te jactas de poseer tomé la frágil muñeca de la chica que tratabas de alejar de mi lado. De un sólo movimiento tomé su mentón y con mi mano libre le rodee la cintura con dulzura para acercarla más a mí. Si lo iba a joder todo, mínimo que fuese con grandeza. Antes de que tú, querida mía. Pudieses recriminar que era lo que estaba haciendo, te detuve con mis labios sobre los tuyos, recordando nuevamente que tan bien saben aquellas carnosas piezas que tan bien encajan con los míos. Ante la sorpresa los abriste para tal vez, detenerme, pero se te olvida que tan rápido soy yo y antes de que quisieras decir una sola palabra. Te detengo metiendo mi lengua sobre tu deliciosa boca, mordiendo de paso tus labios con mis dientes. Me dedico enteramente a saborearte con dedicación mientras que de reojo observo el interesante rostro que me dirige tu ''amante''. Ciertamente aquella mirada me hace disfrutar más este acto de indecencia de mi parte.

Me separó de ti, sin antes morder con dulzura aquel mentón de porcelana que posees. Estas congelada. No puedes decir ni una sola palabra por lo que acabo de cometer. Lo sé querida, la he cagado con creces.

\- No creo que pueda darte a mi maestra tan fácilmente.

\- … Quien te crees-

\- Eso debo preguntártelo a ti - Lo observo esta vez, directamente. Claramente sus músculos se tensan cuando lo hago. Sabe que no puede meterse conmigo cuando me pongo serio.- Creo que me he aburrido que te metas con mis cosas. - Respondo abrazando con posesividad a la chica entre mis brazos -

\- ¿Me estas retando?

\- Tómalo como quieras - Respondo ya cabreado - No te lo haré fácil desde ahora en adelante. Voy a recuperar el corazón de Nanami.

Una mierda todo lo que estaba tratando de auto convencerme. Esa chica nació para ser puramente mía. Sea o no sea mi propia vida, ella no será tocada por nadie más que mis propias garras y le demostraré a ese cuervo que su corazón antes y ahora, siempre fue mio.

* * *

 _Es creo la primera vez que publico una actualización en la mañana. Y es porque realmente siempre me quedó hasta las tantas de la madrugada nghs Pero en fín. Creo que el proximo acto será el ultimo, esto comenzó como proyecto para acostumbrarme a el fandom y no lo quiero alargar tanto. De paso le respondere los reviews aca abajo. Asi que muchas gracias por escribir y los espero en la proxima y ultima actualizacion! ~_

milexnay: Jajaja ay, espero que esta entonces no te mate XDD muchas gracias por tu review linda. Me hace muy feliz~~

tsuki girasol: ¡No es pareja crack! Soy fiel creyente que la pareja ideal de Nanami es Kurama XD no sé... Se me da la sensacion de que asi esta bien el mundo. Muchas gracias por tu review, esper te guste la actualizacion.

Guest: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, sinceramente me hacen feliz~~ espero te guste esta actualizacion!

Light Sunshine: A mi me gusta Nanami con Kurama :( creo que soy la unica jajja ay. pero para gustos los colores XD Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me animan a seguir escribiendo para este precioso fandom, espero te guste la actualizacion hecha especialmente porque tu review me recordó que lo tenia a poco de terminar XD


	4. En la noche: Me decido

**Capítulo IV**

Se movían con elegancia a través del aire que cortaban con el paso de aquel hombre. No parecían tener peso ni mucho menos algún indicio de suciedad en sus hebras, blancas como el algodón de mejor calidad y de movimientos tan sutiles como silenciosos dignos de ser considerado sobrenatural. A veces parecía que en cualquier momento se desvanecerían por el brillo de la luz del día, otras veces se confundían con el icónico humo que generaba su dueño en esas noches frías y silenciosas.

Dos colas. Fueron las responsables de voltear su vida en menos de una semana producto de las nuevas habilidades en las que su más querido familiar había adquirido últimamente. Entregándole a un hombre que la seducía y la trataba tal y como él deseaba. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía detener que su corazón reaccionase aceptando los encantos de ese zorro astuto. ¿Tan débiles eran sus sentimientos para que ese hombre de blanca melena pudiese hacer dudar del amor que le había estado predicado a su pareja en los últimos 4 meses?

No, bien sabía que esa no era la verdadera razón. Sólo le costaba ver la realidad tal y como era, y termino explotándole en la cara con la mínima oportunidad. Irónicamente a ella, una chica que siempre destacaba por aceptar todo lo que le deparaba el mundo, por muy fuerte o doloroso que fuese. Había pensado que sus sentimientos por su querido familiar se habían desvanecido con el paso de la relación de Kurama y posteriormente con el desinterés del albino que cada día se hacía más notorio en las últimas semanas. Sin embargo ahí se encontraba, dejando totalmente de lado la revista que había tenido su atención en la última media hora cuando ese hombre se sentó en el porche a limpiar una que otra cosa del templo, incluso en esa faceta Tomoe destacaba por tener un perfil sublime, fino y elegante que ocasionaba que cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo por más banal que fuese lo hiciese ver como un hombre maravillosamente atractivo.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Nanami? - Le sonríe sugerentemente, mientras la chica de cabellos tan oscuros como la tierra nutrida, se percata que lo ha estado observando por más de lo permitido -

\- N-No sucede nada, sólo estaba pensando que el templo está muy silencioso hoy… ¿¡No crees!? - Levanta la voz, señal de que está hecha un manojo de nervios por esa mirada que poco a poco se acerca cada vez a su rostro como el zorro astuto que es… Nanami como acto reflejo y tratar de detener el encanto de esa mirada desvía su atención a la revista que revisaba hace varios minutos atrás, en un intento de simular interés, antes de que él se dedicase a limpiar los jarrones que tenía a su alrededor. Era obvio que en algún momento terminaría concentrándose en él. Dios sabe que aquel hombre es el pecado en persona - ¿P-Podrías por favor apartarte? Estoy tratando de leer…

\- No has respondido a mi pregunta… - Susurra melodiosamente cerca de su oído haciendo que de un pequeño brinco por la sensación del aire de su boca cerca de su cuello - ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

\- Po-porque… ¡Porque tengo un maldito zorro cerca de mi espacio personal! - Responde hastiada, aquel hombre seductor está rozando sus dedos contra su brazo sin quitar esos ojos lavanda de sus gestos… Incluso con la tela encima consigue que la piel de la chica reaccione ante su tacto - Por favor aléjate de mí….

\- Ehh… Pero yo quiero estar cerca de mi señora. -Otra vez aquel ronroneo suave y encantador que incita descaradamente que de rienda sueltas a su instinto más arcaico. - ¿Tu no quieres estar cerca de mi… Nanami?

\- Yo-

Y ahí es cuando pierde.

Al momento de voltearse él ya ha tomado ventaja de la distancia entre los dos, queda estática, expectante de algún movimiento… Puede sentir su respiración golpear su rostro con delicadeza, roza sus labios contra los suyos, suave… Apenas un toque sutil y mágico, que ocasiona que sienta una dulce electricidad por donde él toca, por donde sus manos y labios pasan por su piel sin necesidad de un contacto directo. Nuevamente esa dulce niña le pide que se aleje desviando su mirada. No quiere que esa situación se extienda más de la cuenta, claro que no, ella posee una moral que proteger. Sin embargo él no dice nada… Ya ha demostrado tener una admirable paciencia con ella, y le obliga a observarlo directamente tomando su mentón con sus garras, sin fuerza, solo dirige su rostro sin necesidad de ejercer alguna presión. Esos orbes que han cambiado su color a un tono más profundo le miran con un deseo absoluto, con una necesidad de absorber todo lo que puede quitar de su alma, la joven diosa se pierde en un mar de emociones que solo aquella mirada le puede entregar. ¿Cómo lo consigue? Como consigue que se quede sin aire cuando se acerca a su rostro, cuando le susurra gentiles palabras a su oído mientras le muerde juguetonamente entre la conexión de su cuello y su mentón, como consigue doblegarla con tan solo rozar aquellas garras con su piel….

¿Cómo consigue que no sienta ningún remordimiento al tenerlo tan cerca y no recordar a Kurama?

Él no hace nada, no le besa ni tampoco se atreve a tocar directamente su piel como la vez pasada, sin embargo ocasiona algo que jamás alguien ha conseguido en su propio cuerpo, lo posee como quiere, lo enciende y lo sofoca tal y como desea. La suprime y la eleva ante la expectación de lo que podría hacer… Sin embargo esta vez es diferente y se atreve a hacer un nuevo movimiento…

Sutilmente mientras sus colmillos pasan por su cuello sin enterrarlos, crean un camino enrojecido con el roce de su filo y lamiendo desde arriba hacia abajo cada parte de la piel de su delicioso cuello. Primero lentamente, esperando que esa niña entre sus brazos sienta la ligera sensación de humedad que le otorga su lengua, justo como desea, escucha un dulce suspiro salir de su boca. La recuesta con sutileza en el suelo de madera y es cuando ve esa mirada.

Brilla con más que un simple deseo por sus acciones. Aquellos ojos de profunda tonalidad tan preciosa como la madera lo admiran con amor. Un amor que jamás encontrara en alguien que no sea ella, profundamente sincero y puro. Una mirada que nadie podría entregarle en su larga vida de demonio, y es por eso que él la ama. Por sobre cualquier cosa, Nanami sigue siendo una chica que ama con el alma más pura que podría encontrar jamás. Y gracias a ese amor, él es capaz de sentir algo más por una mujer que un deseo por un simple polvo. Desea amarla y entregarle el mismo cariño y protección que esa chica está dispuesta a hacer por él. La anhela feliz, espera que sonría y se sienta tranquila, ya no quiere que esa chica pase por las penumbras de su pasado, que no se sienta querida como en muchas ocasiones le revelaba en las oscuras noches del templo de su mundo. Le destrozaría el corazón pensar que esa chica bajo su cuerpo se le cruzara nuevamente esa idea en algún momento de su vida. Conoce hasta sus más profundos miedos, y es por eso que espera hacerla feliz, sea donde sea y que jamás dude de la importancia que tiene en su vida.

No sabe cuál fue la expresión que le dirigió a ese zorro, que la observa por largos segundos, pero sin esperárselo él acurruca su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, acomodándose como un tierno amante que busca cariño sincero mientras sus brazos la rodean, atrapándola en un abrazo casi sofocador.

Son esas acciones, no más que otras, las que hacen dudar el pobre corazón de la diosa de la tierra.

* * *

\- Nanami-chan… - No necesito voltearme para saber de quién se trata, Mizuki siempre sabe cuándo saldré, incluso en las primeras horas de la madrugada como hoy - ¿No es muy temprano para que salgas? -Pregunta preocupado -

\- Saldré a la playa con Kurama, necesito despejar un poco mi cabeza y prefiero no molestar a Mikage-san. - Devuelvo mi mirada a su bajo semblante, se encuentra como un niño triste - No te preocupes.

\- ¿A qué hora volverás?

\- En unos días más.

\- ¿No te despedirás del Tomoe maligno? - Aun cuando sepa que lo hace como broma. Me duele recordar a ese sujeto -

\- No, creo que ya ha sido suficiente tiempo compartiendo con él, además…

\- ¿Nanami-chan?

\- Él no es mi familiar.

Me despido dejando un beso en su frente, como siempre. Él sonríe con una amplia sonrisa y algo de tristeza en su mirada. Le prometo traer dulces para que los disfrutemos con algo de té. Es lo mejor para mi alejarme de ese hombre hasta que vuelva el verdadero Tomoe. Mi corazón lo necesita, necesita recuperar la realidad de la que soy parte y no emocionarme con un hombre salido de una ilusión pasada.

Hace meses atrás no puedo negar que soñaba con tener a Tomoe a mi lado, dándome cariño y cuidados más allá de un simple familiar, sino como un hombre que deseara tocarme. Sin embargo, ese mismo hombre había dejado bien en claro cuáles eran sus intenciones la vez que me rechazo.

No se enamorará jamás de una humana. Ni mucho menos de su maestra.

Destrozó mi corazón en pedazos que poco a poco se fueron sanando por el amor incondicional que Kurama me entregó. Él fue el hombre que me ayudo a sanar esas dolorosas heridas y entregarme momentos que jamás esperé tener con una pareja como tal. Le entregue un sinfín de sentimientos que jamás había dicho abiertamente a otras personas, como un amigo, como un amante comprensivo. Fui capaz de entregar mi cuerpo a un hombre que hasta el día de hoy me trata dulcemente al momento de amarme de manera más adulta. Y cuida mi corazón como nadie más lo ha hecho. Ni siquiera yo misma.

Es verdad, ese hombre albino que dejaba atrás era una ilusión de un destino en el tal vez incluso, sea mucho más feliz.

No importaba, no es como si en este momento de mi vida no lo fuese, tal vez ese hombre me haya confundido en los últimos días, pero el destino que me deparaba por los próximos tres días seguramente me haría volver a la normalidad. Y al llegar al templo… Ese sueño pasado seguramente ya no estaría.

Hokkaido era un buen panorama. Y Shinjiru Kurama era un hombre increíble.

Jamás fui una chica interesada en el género masculino más allá de una relación amistosa… Mucho menos con la figura de padre que fue lo único que quedó como familia a mis 5 años de edad, y por azares del destino me dejó a mi suerte al poco tiempo de cumplir los 16 años. Mama siempre me dejó en claro que nuestra familia no necesitaba hombres, que podíamos con todo lo que nos deparaba la vida por nuestros propios pies…

Sin embargo Kurama a pesar de su carácter narcisista pudo, de alguna manera en la que aun no entiendo, romper esa barrera que me había impuesto desde muy pequeña… Llenándome de caricias y hermosos momentos en los últimos meses… Desde una tarde de verano, que entre bromas y miradas sugerentes llevaron a tomar la relación mucho más adulta. Hasta el día de hoy, en la que me encuentro en esta gran cama que aun no comprendo cómo lo consiguió…

\- Veo que despertaste… ¿No tomarás una ducha?

Lo hoy susurrar cerca de mi oído, estaba de espaldas, por lo que no podía observar su rostro, pero podía deducir que se encontraba aún somnoliento, mirándome con dulzura. Sus manos lentamente comenzaron a acariciar el contorno de mi cintura, pasando sobre mi estómago expuesto y atrapándome entre sus brazos. Su calor era reconfortante más para la época en la que nos encontrábamos. La nieve ya comenzaba a pintar las calles de blanco, sin embargo la vista de esa noche era una brillante y mágica playa sonar a lo lejos del hotel.

\- ¿En qué piensas? - Insistió -

\- Nada realmente…

\- ¿Será así? - Esta vez, con una de sus manos libres volteo gentilmente mi rostro para que lo observara, estaba preocupado… Su semblante lo delataba tan fácilmente - Será que en realidad no piensas en nada… ¿Nanami?

\- ¿Qué estás sugiriendo, eh?

Pregunté, suave pero decidida… Esos ojos que me observaban mostraban ternura y afecto… Pero sabía que esas palabras trataban de indagar mucho más allá de una leve preocupación por mi estado. Inmediatamente se me vino a la mente la imagen de una bestia blanca que fue cuando me di cuenta de las intenciones de sus palabras.

\- No es eso… Es sólo que…

\- Kurama…

Antes de que respondiese, tomé su rostro y lo besé, un roce gentil, amable y lleno de amor. Yo adoro a Shinjiru Kurama. Me encanta como me trata, como puedo conversar de cualquier asunto con él, como me mima, como me reconforta cuando tengo miedo, como me toma para hacerme el amor… Adoro todo lo que venga de él y quiero que lo sepa.

\- ¿Aun estás inseguro? - Pregunté, tocando su nariz con la mía en un intento de sacarle una sonrisa infantil que me derretía por completo - ¿No confías en mí?

\- … No es…. Será mejor que me prepare, pronto amanecerá y tengo una entrevista a primera hora de la mañana.

\- ¿Trabajo?

\- Es sólo por la mañana. A las 10 estaré de vuelta en el hotel para pasar el día entero que nos queda. ¿Te parece?

\- Está bien…

Lo dejé ir... Observé cada movimiento que hizo en el transcurso, desde que tomó unas ropas hasta que cerró por completo la puerta del baño. Dejándome en la oscuridad de su habitación junto con un gran dolor en mí pecho. Estaba dudando…

Hacia unos días atrás Tomoe le había declarado la guerra… Obviamente esa situación trajo diversas discusiones en nuestra relación. Luego de ese día, tuve que soportar los reclamos incesantes de Kurama en su departamento de cuan doloroso y desvergonzado que había sido aquel acto que ''yo había aceptado''

Traté de hacer algo… ¿Por qué no pude hacer nada? Luego de ese día, Tomoe no intentó nada atrevido, de hecho se había comportado como todo un caballero y excelente familiar que era… Salvo a esas miradas directas y pedidos de afecto que no podía negarle de ninguna manera.

Ya no importaba, en unas horas más concluiría la semana exacta para que ese portal se abriese y ese hombre se iría para siempre de su vida.

Ya no importaba nada.

Pero… ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en él? Cuando despertó esa mañana en aquella cama tamaño King que tenía impregnado el olor corporal de su real pareja… ¿Estaba perdiendo nuevamente la cabeza?

Se sentía perdida, desorientada…. Pero, ¿qué más podría hacer que rendirse ante su destino? Cuando pensó que se había librado por completo de aquellos sentimientos que lo único que ocasionaban era peleas y confusiones entre su relación con Tomoe, volvían con gloria y majestad y no podía quitárselos de la cabeza incluso a dieciséis horas de viaje. Tomoe era cruel, extremadamente cruel.

Y lo peor de todo es que no quería dejarlo así como así…. Quería volver.

Quería gritar y romper todo lo que tenía a su paso. ¿Por qué aquellos sentimientos tenían que ser tan complicados?

Quería por lo menos despedirse de la ilusión de lo que su corazón realmente deseaba.

Y lo peor de todo es que aquella puerta se estaba abriendo… Y ella lloraba desde que había despertado. Estaba hecha un desastre.

\- ¿¡Nanami!? ¿¡Sucedió algo!? - Kurama la tomó por los hombros y la examino con rapidez -No estas herida, ¿te duele algo? Ni siquiera te has levantado.

\- Lo siento tanto… - Fue lo único que su voz pudo decir cuando los nervios permitieron que hablase - De verdad lo siento tanto…

\- ¿Nanami? Está bien. No tienes que disculparte, no has hecho nad-

\- ¡No! De verdad… De verdad lo lamento demasiado… Traté pero… No puedo, soy demasiado débil con todo esto - No podía articular ni una sola idea, Kurama la miraba compasiva mientras la acunaba entre sus brazos. Intentando calmarla - Lo siento tanto Kurama…

\- No tienes que disculparte. - Respondió, con un dejo de dolor en su voz, evito que la chica le viese el rostro ocultándolo entre sus cabellos. No quería que lo viese así - De verdad, no has hecho nada malo

\- Tú no entiendes… - Respondió abrazándolo más a ella, sentir su corazón la calmaba de alguna manera, por lo menos ahora podía hablar - No entiendes de lo que hablo…

\- Si, lo sé. Yo no soy estúpido Nanami. He vivido un poco más que tú en el mundo humano. Sé cuáles son los sentimientos de sus corazones…

\- Tu… - Se separó unos centímetros, viéndolo directamente. Estaba a poco de romper a llorar como ella. Lo vio respirar profundo mientras pasaba sus manos por unos de los mechones de la chica - Kurama….

\- Sé mucho más de lo que piensas, Nanami… ¿Quieres volver? ¿No es así?

\- Yo-

\- Está bien -Se apresuró a decir - Yo…. Dentro de todo, sabía que esto terminaría llegando de alguna manera. Nanami, eres una chica maravillosa. Pero tu corazón, querida mía, jamás logré arrebatártelo como quise. Tú estás atada por un hilo rojo, y el otro extremo no soy yo.

\- Pero-

\- Aunque tampoco me siento mal por ello - Desvió la mirada, derrotado, pero con una amplia sonrisa tatuada con malicia - Pude disfrutar tus dulces ronroneos cuando te hacia el amor…

\- ¡Q-Q-Que-

Rompió a reír, con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos que no se disponían a descender por sus mejillas, se las seco rápidamente mientras disfrutaba el espectáculo de colores que la chica a su lado mantenía en su rostro. Nanami moría de vergüenza por aquel comentario mientras trataba de alguna manera, detener la risa del tengu.

Él ya lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo. Que Tomoe solo estaba atrasando lo inevitable, siempre lo llamaba incesantemente cuando la chica demoraba solo 3 minutos más. Lo amenazaba ante cualquier ''daño'' que le hacía a su maestra cuando se quedaba a su lado y la cuidaba con más que amor familiar cuando ella lo necesitaba. Que hubiese adquirido dos colas, solo apresuro lo que esperaba disfrutar por lo menos un tiempo más. Kurama realmente si amaba de alguna manera a la pequeña diosa del templo, lo suficiente para dejarla ir si es lo que la haría feliz. Más que mal él era un hombre adulto. Que amaba a la chica y deseaba su felicidad con todo su corazón.

* * *

\- Es una lástima, Tomoe-kun se irá y ni siquiera podrá despedirse de Nanami-chan.

\- Ya ya, Mizuki, no molestes a Tomoe. Después de todo, debe estar sereno para activar nuevamente las compuertas dimensionales.

\- ¿Está bien? - Pregunto Tomoe, con algo de temor por la última experiencia, se encontraba con sellos escritos alrededor de su cuerpo que ayudarían a que los poderes de su cola se filtraran para lo que deseaba, llevándolo directamente a su destino, que eran tapadas mayormente por el kimono que llevaba. - ¿Estás seguro que no sucederá lo mismo que antes, Mikage? -Cuestionó con algo de miedo -

\- ¿¡Estás dudando de mis habilidades!? Yo quien trato de hacer lo mejor que pudo desde esta mañana escribiendo esos sellos por toda tu piel, que grosero… - Dramatizó, algo dolido por las palabras de su familiar - Ciertamente tal vez te merezcas sentir tanto dolor…

\- ¿No es así, Mikage-san?

El kitsune los miraba de reojo, aun con algo de temor, la última experiencia había sido un martirio para él, jamás tuvo la sensación de quedarse sin aire y fuerzas para caminar. Por lo que sí podría, lo evitaría a toda costa aun si necesitaba ponerse un collar de perro para que su mundo lo guiase, no podría intentarlo nuevamente por una semana más. Y tampoco tenía intenciones de quedarse en ese lugar mucho más tiempo. Su querida diosa, había escapado a los brazos de su amante, tal vez era realmente lo que debía suceder en aquel sitio. Realidad que destruía profundamente el corazón del astuto familiar. Aun si no era suya.

\- Bien, está todo listo. - Comentó Mikage luego de terminar un pequeño garabato en los pies de Tomoe hecho con tinta especial. - ¿Estás listo?

\- …Si.

Había corrido lo más rápido que podía desde que Kurama dejo que sus pies tocasen el suelo del templo, lo abrazó con un profundo afecto y se dirigió al interior. Tal vez si tenía suerte aun tendría tiempo de ver a ese hombre albino. Quizás con suerte, tal vez tendría una respuesta para saber qué hacer en caso de seguir intentándolo. Cualquier cosa que sucediese no importaba, sólo quería volver a verlo… Deseaba ver aquellos hermosos ojos violetas y permitir ser acariciada con ternura y amor sincero por sus garras, que su sonrisa solo fuese dedicada a ella y no a alguna tanuki del mundo infernal… Sólo un poco más… Sólo deseaba…. Que tal vez… Obtendría la respuesta que necesitaba.

\- ¡Ah! - Al abrir la cortina, pudo ver a los hombres del templo sentados, uno al lado del otro con un hombre albino recostado en el pis flotante - Llegué…

\- Lo siento Nanami-san, pero el cambio fue logrado con éxito. - Respondió Mikage, dándole paso a que la chica pudiese ver el rostro de ese hombre con más cercanía. Era verdad. Él tenía el olor y la esencia de su Tomoe -

\- Yo…. Terminé con Kurama…

\- Nanami-chan… Incluso si él se hubiese quedado sabes que no-

\- Lo sé - Respondió con una amplia y dulce sonrisa a su joven familiar, mientras acariciaba los plateados cabellos del zorro - Pero, mi corazón hubiese seguido engañado. Lo que de verdad quiero es a Tomoe, aun si él no…

Se detuvo, vaciando aquella sonrisa en una mueca amarga, era verdad. Esa era su realidad. Pero una que se encargaría de mejorar para su real felicidad. Ese hombre de ensueño ya no estaba en su mundo, en su lugar dejó a ese zorro gruñón que le reclamaba hasta por como respiraba. Pero era su zorro gruñón, el que ella amaba. Y daría lo mejor de sí desde ese día para esperar aquel anhelado día en que Tomoe, la mire como esa semana de ensueño lo había hecho ese zorro astuto.

\- Te dejaremos en cuidado a Tomoe, Nanami-san.

\- Si, ¡yo me haré cargo si despierta! - Los vio alejarse de la habitación mientras cerraban la puerta tras sus espaldas. Cuando se volteo, pudo ver que el hombre tumbado comenzaba a despertar. Ya era hora de vivir su propia realidad. - ¿Tomoe?

\- _Na… Nanam_ i -Respondió abriendo lentamente los ojos, parecía aun un poco perdido por el viaje que Mikage afirma, tuvo que hacer para llegar a la conciencia.- _Tú…_

\- Estoy cuidándote, estuviste desmayado por varias horas. ¿Necesitas algo?

\- _Agua….._

\- Si, aquí tienes. - Tomó su cabeza y la inclinó levemente hacia adelante para poder ayudarle a beber algo de agua, realmente se oía casposo, como si no hubiese tomado líquidos por varios días seguidos en un clima desierto. Cuando terminó, pudo observar que entre la tela desordenada de su kimono, se veía una marca extraña cerca de su pecho… Parecía, negra, maligna. ¿Una secuela tal vez? -

\- _Gracias…._

\- No hay de qué, si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme, ¿sí? Iré a buscar agua fresca. - Antes de levantarse junto con el balde entre sus manos, fue tirada con fuerza por el brazo de su familiar que alcanzó a agarrar el moño de su vestido, sorprendiendo a la chica - ¡¿T-Tomoe?!

\- Quédate aquí.

\- ¿Qué?

- _Sólo quédate aquí._

No sabía si era una señal o un mal juego del destino, o tal vez el cansancio hacia que Tomoe se colocará mucho más débil, pero cualquier cosa estaba bien. El Tomoe que ella amaba estaba ahí, pidiendo su cuidado mientras que con una mano acariciaba su melena plateada y con la otra tomaba una de sus manos, puesta cerca de su mejilla como un niño mimado. Si con ese pequeño momento ella podía ser feliz junto a su amado. Aceptaría cualquier cosa que le deparara el futuro.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

El final iba a quedar mucho mas largo, con mas monologo de Nanami e interacciones con Kurama, pero si no lo termino acá no lo voy a hacer jamás. Para las que no entendieron lo de la ''mancha'' al final es la marca de la maldición de Kuromaro que decidí se activaría en ese ''mundo''. ¿Por qué? Pues porque ya saben lo que viene después XD Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me mandaron reviews y favoritos en esta historia, no esperaba que fuese aceptada de alguna manera. Me gustaba mucho el manga, pero cuando terminó debo decir que algo dentro de mi murio con el. No me gusta el Tomoe humano. En fin, sin mas doy por finalizada esta pequeña historia. No olviden que sigo con _Crisálida de fuego_ , por si a alguien le interesa, seguiré con esa historia por este fandom y probablemente será la ultima.

Sin mas, muchas gracias a todas. Y a las futuras lectoras, espero haya sido un grato final.

 ** _Buenas n oches.~ _**


End file.
